


Avengers Nine-Nine

by martianwahtney



Series: Nine-Nine! [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, actually inspired by Discord, anyone wanna guess what Amy thinks Steve's most grievous crime has been, handwavy explanation of HYDRA's takedown, look me in the eyes and tell me u don't hear Gina Linetti's voice, nothing in this fic should be taken seriously at all ever, or thank them, when u read the controversial yet brave meme, you can blame the Tony Stark Defense League Discord chat for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: some snippets of the Nine-Nine crew meeting the Avengers





	1. Gina

The first time it happened the Avengers didn’t really know what to do. No one had seen the woman before. She had brown hair, a hooked nose, and hooded eyes. And she was wearing her pajamas. She introduced herself as ‘Gina, Queen of Everything You Love’. No one had any idea how they were supposed to react to that.  
  
“So what’s the latest gossip?” she asked as she sat in Tony’s usual chair, sipping coffee out of Tony’s usual mug.  
  
“What’s the 4-1-1? Ooh, you guys have any bets with each other? My friend Jake and I had a bet on whether or not Tony was Iron Man. Naturally I won. It was obvious,” Gina said casually.  
  
“Obvious?” Clint asked.  
  
“Yea. Do you not pay attention?”  
  
Clint raised his eyebrows.  
  
“He’s encased entirely in metal! There’s no possible way of knowing-”  
  
“Yes there is. And I did,” Gina interrupted.  
  
She reached across the table to pat Clint’s hand.  
  
“It’s ok. I’m just… better than you,”  
  
Gina finished off her coffee, flashed them all a rather disarming smile, and stood.  
  
“I’d stay, but, I don’t want to,”  
  
She wriggled her fingers and walked out of the room.  
  
“What the fuck,”  
  
Gina showed up once a week during their team breakfast. They all sort of assumed that she was one of Tony’s _personal guests_. Clearly one that he liked a lot considering she was so comfortable around the Tower, and that she was around so often.  
  
“I know that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but yours is wrong,” Bruce said to Clint.  
  
“Waffles are superior to pancakes!”  
  
“Why would you say something so controversial yet so brave?” Gina asked as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
“See? Gina agrees with me!”  
  
“Oh I didn’t say that,”  
  
Bruce just smirked. Clint grumbled incoherently and stabbed at the waffles on his plate.  
  
Tony walked into the room and instantly caught sight of Gina. Who was in his seat. And drinking coffee out of his mug.  
  
“And that’s my cue!”  
  
Gina finished her coffee and stood. She caught Clint’s eyes, shook her head in shame, and walked out of the room. Tony looked incredibly bemused.  
  
“So who was that?”  
  
“Gina,” Steve replied.  
  
“Huh,”  
  
One by one the Avengers turned to him, realizing what he just asked them.  
  
“Y… you don’t know her?” Bruce asked.  
  
“No?”  
  
All of them turned to the archway that Gina had exited, then they looked at each other.  
  
“What the fuck,”


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets caught doing spiderkid things in Brooklyn where he meets a pretty enthusiastic detective

Peter slumped forward and crossed his arms. He’d been caught. Again. Though this time it wasn’t by the Queens police, this time he’d been caught in Brooklyn.  
  
“So can you summon an army of spiders? That’s be toit- wait. No it wouldn’t,” the detective said in a rush.  
  
Peter glanced at him. The detective had brought him in, but he hadn’t once asked Peter to take off his mask, which was a nice change.  
  
“No. I can’t do that,”  
  
“Cool cool cool cool cool,”  
  
“What?”  
  
“So were you born with powers? Did you get them from nuclear waste? Where’d you even find nuclear waste?”  
  
_What the fuck_.  
  
“I got bitten by an enhanced spider,” Peter told him.  
  
“That’s less exciting,”  
  
“Wait. Unless… the spider rolled around in nuclear waste! Noice!” the man said excitedly.  
  
“It was in a lab,” Peter told him.  
  
“That doesn’t automatically rule out nuclear waste,”  
  
“Jake,” a woman on the other side of the bullpen sighed.  
  
“There’s no nuclear waste pits just lying around, even in labs,” she said.  
  
“That’s just bad lab procedure,” she added.  
  
“Oh come on Ams!”  
  
The elevator doors open and Tony Stark stepped into the bullpen. Peter sagged in relief. _Thank god_.  
  
“Oh my god it’s Iron Man!” the detective- Jake- squealed.  
  
Tony smiled his media smile.  
  
“Come on kid. We gotta get you home before your Aunt panics,” Tony said. His gaze slid around the room, taking in Brooklyn’s 99th precinct until his gaze landed on… Gina?  
  
“Hey Gina,” Tony called.  
  
The woman glanced up from her phone and smiled at him.  
  
“Oh hey Tony! How are the kids?” Gina asked.  
  
“Causing trouble. Clearly,” Tony said as he looked at Peter.  
  
“See you next week then?” Tony asked as Peter stood.  
  
“You know I love family breakfast,” Gina said.  
  
Tony flashed her a more genuine smile before walking out of the precinct with Peter in tow. Gina slumped back in her chair and went back to her phone.  
  
“Uh Gina?” Terry called.  
  
“Yea?”  
  
“How do you know Tony Stark?”  
  
Gina lifted her gaze from her phone to stare at the Sergeant for approximately a minute and a half before she shrugged and returned her attention to her phone.


	3. Holt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where there's a Stitch and Bitch club (for crocheting) and Holt has some strong feelings about colors

“What are you talking about? This is the most emotion I’ve put into anything since I got married,” Raymond said as the Stitch and Bitch group leader inspected the slate grey blanket he’d been crocheting.  
  
“The execution of the basket-weave stitch is… flawless,” the leader agreed.  
  
“Thank you,”  
  
“It’s just so… I mean the color-”  
  
“I think the color is stately,” Phil interrupted.  
  
“Thank you, Phil,” Raymond replied.  
  
“And if I may add, you’ve done an excellent job on your loop stitch pillow. That color was the superior choice,”  
  
“Right,” the leader muttered and moved on to someone else in the group.  
  
“Hex code number 1D2951, is it not?” Raymond asked.  
  
Phil nodded.  
  
“So much better than number 003152,”  
  
“003152,” Phil scoffed and shook his head.  
  
Both of them subtly eyed the woman sitting across from them who was so distastefully using Prussian Blue on her blanket.


	4. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Santiago gets the chance to do things.... Santiago style

“Steve Rogers?”  
  
Steve looked up to see a young Latina woman with a _very large binder_.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Amy Santiago,” she said proudly, offering out her hand. He shook her hand, she withdrew hers and slammed her binder down in front of him. Steve jumped back in shock.  
  
“Once upon a time I would have been to awestruck to even look at you, but this?! This changes everything Rogers,”  
  
“I… I don’t understand,”  
  
“Don’t you?”  
  
“Ams! We talked about this. You have to explain these things,”  
  
Steve whirled around to see a man with brown curly hair and a large mug of coffee.  
  
“What-?”  
  
“Ignore him,” Amy said.  
  
“Hi I’m Jake Peralta. I don’t really need to be here but I love watching Amy kick ass. Also I’m a pretty big fan,” the man said.  
  
“Thanks babe,” Amy said, her voice considerably softer.  
  
“O-ok,” Steve said slowly and turned back to Amy, who looked much less pleased with him than Jake did.  
  
“SHIELD asked for me personally, after the whole HYDRA fiasco,” Amy said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
“Ah, Captain Rogers. I see you’ve met Amy Santiago of Brooklyn’s 99th precinct,” Fury said as he swept into the room.  
  
“Fury?”  
  
“I offered her a position at SHIELD, level 11 clearance, but she refused. She was kind enough, however, to sniff out every HYDRA sleeper agent in our midst by solely looking for inconsistencies in paperwork,”  
  
“As a detective I love nothing more than paper trails,” Amy said.  
  
“And what is she doing here?”  
  
“She’s here to help you learn a few… lessons about personal safety,”  
  
Amy cracked open the binder in front of them.  
  
“Now I have these color coded _and_ cross referenced from everything from poor battle strategy to not wearing a helmet when you’re driving to not wearing a parachute when you jump off of planes,” she said.  
  
“You’re so badass, Ams,”  
  
“Thank you,”  
  
“Now, we start with your earliest offenses. _Picking 218 fights when you were chronically ill_ ,”  
  
Steve was too afraid _not_ to listen.  
  
Behind them, Jake was snapchatting the whole thing and sending them to his team.  
  
Steve sat there, listening to Amy. She had grouped similar fights together, whether it was because someone had been rude to a dame, or there was a bully, or Steve had mouthed off to someone much bigger than him- they were all categorized and coded by how dangerous of a fight they were.  
  
“That’s enough for today, Santiago,” Fury interrupted.  
  
“I was just about to get to his most grievous offence!” she protested.  
  
“Same time next week,”  
  
Amy grinned and closed her binder.  
  
“Ready babe?” she called to Jake.  
  
“Yep,”  
  
Jake bolted to the door and held it open for her.  
  
“Aw thanks Jake!”  
  
“I just wanted an excuse to look at your butt!”  
  
Steve dropped his head on the table and closed his eyes. What the fuck was his life.  
  
“Amy! It’s Black Widow!” he heard Jake squeal.  
  
There was a tell tale _oof_ from Natasha or Amy elbowing the man in the gut. Steve kind of hoped it was the both of them.


	5. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Clint gets in trouble, and Natasha and Rosa meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back after like 4 months nice

“Did you really get arrested _just_ to gossip with Gina?” Natasha demanded as she walked through the bullpen.  
  
“Where else am I supposed to get the latest gossip?” Clint asked, batting his eyes in a way that was no means innocent.  
  
“You could call her,”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?”  
  
“Yea. I am a delight,” Gina added.  
  
Natasha pulled out her phone to tell Steve where she had found Clint. He was going to be surprised it wasn’t a dumpster. 

  
  


“Oh hey, Rosa,” Gina said casually.  
  
“Hey,”  
  
Rosa glanced at the guy with bruises all over him and then the woman with red hair who was on her phone and- did not look away. She was the Black Widow. She could crush Rosa’s head with her thighs. God what a woman.  
  
Rosa blinked and forced her gaze from Natasha. Inadvertently she caught sight of Gina’s smirking face. _Shit._  
  
“Clint! I’m texting Steve to let him know you got arrested,” Natasha grumbled. Leaning away from the man-Clint.  
  
“Aw, Tash, no!”  
  
“Be thankful I’m not texting Phil,” Natasha retorted. She locked her phone, slid it back into her pocket, and lifted her gaze to see a young woman wearing a black leather jacket. _Oh._  
  
Clint nudged her and shot her a very pointed look.  
  
“Rosa this is Natasha. Natasha, Rosa,” Gina said slyly.  
  
The two looked at each other, wide eyes and small smiles.  
  
“Hi,” Natasha said quietly.  
  
“Hi,” Rosa said just as quietly.  
  
“Wow,” said Gina.  
  
“Aw man. Cap’s calling,” Clint said with a frown.  
  
“Right,” Natasha blinked.  
  
“Better get you home to face the Eyes or Disappointment,” Natasha said, stealing another look at Rosa.  
  
“Oh hey Rosa! So glad I caught you- oh. Hey,”  
  
“Peralta,” Natasha drawled, hauling her archer to his feet.  
  
“Romanoff,”  
  
She offered him a wry grin, looked at Rosa one more time, and pulled Clint out of the bullpen.  
  
Rosa watched her go.  
  
“ _Oh my god,_ ”  
  
“Wasn’t that so cool? We have a faux rivalry. She glared at me a few weeks ago. It was awesome,” Jake said happily.  
  
“Rosa Diaz. Rendered speechless by a pretty woman,” Gina drawled.  
  
“Gina,” Rosa warned.  
  
“What? Oh. _Oh._ Oooooh!”  
  
Rosa cursed, glancing up at the ceiling as she did so. Why did that have to happen in front of Gina of all people?  
  
“If you two get married the Avengers would be our in-laws,”  
  
“Jake,”  
  
“Oh my god imagine the bloodshed,” Jake whispered.  
  
Rosa punched his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> [so I saw this post and sent it to my Tony Stark Defense League chat and they're all enablers so here we are](http://anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/post/169647767323/goaliesarethebest-leftmyheartinthetardis)


End file.
